


A Time for Us

by elvor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 斜线代表攻受
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvor/pseuds/elvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是努力给龙树小哥幸福吧<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

        “新节目的音乐想的怎么样了？”Johnny左手端着沙拉盘，右手从碗柜里拿出一把叉子，侧着身子对着客厅桌上的手机喊了一句。

        “我们还没有具体讨论过呢，不过短节目上，David和我都想来一首性感一点的，哈哈哈。"年轻可爱的笑声从电话里传出来，填满了Johnny的房间。听到Yuzu的笑声，Johnny也笑了。忙碌了一天之后，和Yuzu弟弟打一通电话，听听19少年可爱的声音和蹩脚的英语，总是能把他从工作和生活中的烦心事中拉出来。“那你可要抓紧啊，我等不及给你设计新服装了呢。”

        Johnny端着他的鸡肉沙拉回到客厅，在沙发上给自己找了一个舒服的位置，然后腾出一只手拿起桌上的手机放到了耳边。

        “Johnny，最近还好吗？”电话另一侧的声音有些犹豫地问道。

        “如果你是指离婚那件事，Yuzu。过去的就让它过去吧，还有新的生活等着我呢。所以，我很好的，不用担心。”

        听到这些话，在仙台的少年握着电话听筒的手又紧了几分，嘴角勉强挤出一个微笑。“要不要来仙台散散心？”他问那个远在美国的人，“六月我要在仙台办公演，你要不要来啊？”

        “哇，19岁的孩子都可以办公演了。”Johnny阴阳怪气地调侃说。

        “我不是孩子了，Johnny。” “哈哈，我当然会去了。”

        又东扯西扯了半个小时之后，他们挂掉了电话。Yuzuru低着头对着怀里被自己抱着的电话苦笑了一声，他不想被当成孩子，至少不是被Johnny，被Tatsuki，被Patrick。

 

        “Yuzu，吃午饭了。”Saya从他身后敲了敲他的脑袋。

        “Saya，不要敲我头，我又不是小孩子。”Yuzuru转身对着姐姐做出一副生气的样子。

        Saya无奈的耸了耸肩，“从去年下半年开始就一直这样，明明才十八九岁，硬要装成一个大人。”说完便转身回到了餐桌旁边去帮妈妈整理桌子，留Yuzuru一个人在那生闷气。

        而Yumi在心里叹了一口气，自己直陪伴儿子时间最久的人，Yuzuru心里在想些什么，大体她是知道的。“Yuzu，快来吃饭吧。”Yumi温柔地唤着自己的小儿子。待Yuzuru在自己的位置做好之后，Yumi伸出手指挑起了他的嘴角，“好啦，不是已经是大人了吗，大人可不会像你这样孩子气地撅着嘴。”

 

        游街之后的这些天Yuzuru一直呆在仙台，白天或是窝在家里，享受着久违的全家团聚的日子，或是和爸爸去球场，和已经很久不见的朋友们打一场野球；晚上则和姐姐去冰场滑上一个多小时。今天还是如此，晚饭后没多久，他就又和Saya拖着箱子去了冰场。

        热身之后，Yuzu先是练了半个小时滑行和triple Axel，就又开始了quad Loop的挑战。Saya在旁边扬了扬眉毛，做了一个华尔兹跳。

        在尝试了13次成功了7次之后，Yuzu滑倒了姐姐身旁，Saya又扬了扬眉毛。“Saya，我有喜欢的人了。”Yuzu突然说道，Saya吓了一跳。

        “突然说这个，你是要给我个惊喜吗，好弟弟。”看着弟弟皱着的小脸，Saya又忍不住去捏了一把。“不错嘛，终于开窍了。我还以为在Marika拒绝你之后，你会一直一蹶不振呢。”

        “Marika？！”Yuzuru一脸茫然地抬起了头。

        “你不记得Marika了吗？前几天不是还和你一起游街了吗？”Saya被Yuzuru的反应弄糊涂了。

        “我记得，我当然记得她，可是，什么叫‘Marika拒绝了我？’”

        “你向她表白，然后她拒绝了你啊。”Saya不解地看着弟弟。

        原来大家一直是这样认为的，“啊，是呀。不过我们后来又变成好朋友了啊，所以那段被拒绝的日子我其实已经不怎么有印象了呢，哈哈。”听了Yuzuru的话，Saya怀疑地眯起了眼睛，不过她还是回答：“自恋狂，你是不是只记得自己的风光啊。那么，你现在又喜欢上谁了呀？”

        “现在的问题不在于是谁。”Yuzuru歪了歪头，抬手理了理鬓角来掩饰尴尬。Saya露出一脸好奇。

        “问题是，我喜欢上的人比我大很多岁，他总是把我当成小孩子。”Saya听了这话脸上的表情又换成了恍然大悟：“原来这就是你一直这么别扭的原因啊。”

        Yuzuru有些不满地看着姐姐的反应，Saya见状赶紧做出知心姐姐的模样，“Yuzu，其实你只是外表比较小孩子，内心还是很成熟的。”

        “他们说我天真，对感情一无所知。”Yuzuru低头看着自己的脚摩挲着冰面，“我内心也只有在和滑冰有关的事情上稍稍成熟一点而已，除了滑冰，我什么都做不好。”

        说完Yuzuru就靠着围栏蹲坐了下去，Saya也弯下身子，一边轻抚弟弟的胳膊，一边在脑子中想着安慰的话，“哪有，你明明还很擅长电玩啊。”说完这话，Saya就后悔地恨不得把自己扇飞，这那里是安慰，分明是火上浇油啊。果然，Yuzuru头垂得更低了，一直埋进了他交叉的手臂里。

        “Yuzu... ...”

        “没事的，Saya。”Yuzuru闷闷的声音从手臂下面传了出来，“你不用安慰我，我没事的，只是想找个人说说，我没事的，Saya。”

        Saya担忧地看着弟弟，这样安静的状态持续了几分钟，然后Yuzuru抬起了头，拍拍腿站了起来，低下头伸出手把姐也姐拉了起来，“好了，我们回去吧。”

 

        晚上躺在自己的床上，Yuzuru怎么都睡不着，他想着Marika、Ryuju、Patrick还有Tatsuki。

        他和Marika曾经是很好的朋友，对，仅仅是朋友。他们经常在一起滑冰，有时自己偷跑出去打野球也会带上她。所以那时候，他把她当作可以信任的、能够理解自己的人，所以她是第一个知道自己秘密的人。可是Marika的反应却是疏远了他，直到他离开日本去往加拿大，他们才渐渐恢复了往来。Yuzuru还记得自己对Marika说：“我喜欢男孩子，我和Ryuju在一起了，下周末你和我一起去名古屋看他怎么样。”的时候，Marika脸上的不可置信。在那之后，Marika再也不和自己说话了，不过令Yuzuru庆幸的是，她没有告诉别人。这也难怪大家都把这当成了Marika拒绝了自己的求爱。

        而他和Ryuju的关系并没有维持很长时间，只有不到一年。开始于自己刚刚升组之后，结束于去往加拿大的前夕。

        

              

        

        

             


	2. 旧事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈牛，把你小时候写得这么健气攻。。。  
> 重点其实是——我二更了。。。

日野小哥莫害羞 咱们俩来拉拉手

 

        场边的Yuzu有些落寞，短节目6分钟热身时他习惯性地环顾四周，看到了Takahashi，看到了好多白人黑人和黄人，唯独没有那个人的身影。他有点慌张，在青年组时，比赛前看到Ryuju总能或多或少地消除Yuzuru的紧张。可是现在，我的第一场成年组比赛，Ryuju你竟然不在，Yuzuru在心里埋怨。他那时候还不知道自己需要的是一个对手还是Ryuju这个人。他只知道，自己把造成自己不开心的原因都推到了Ryuju的身上。

        “Axel要拿到2以上的goe。”上场前Yuzu在心里暗想这些来把对Ryuju的怨念丢到一边，“我要拿39的TES。”他继续想着，眼前出现了那张自己写满预计分数的现在正被Nanami教练握在手里的纸条。

        

        Yuzuru就带着这样的情感结束了第一年的成年组大奖赛：日本站第四名、俄罗斯站第七名——无缘总决赛；四周跳要继续努力；在头上还有三四名日本前辈的情况下，ISU给自己的PCS也不算吝啬；有点想Ryuju，好久没有见到过他了呢。不过，接下来就是全日的比赛了，一想到这个，Yuzuru就开心地笑了出来，全日就可以见到他了啊！

        果然，在公开训练的时候他们就碰面了呢。

        Yuzuru走进更衣室时，Ryuju刚好换上衣服正要出门。

        “Ryuju chan！”Yuzuru迎面向跑走去，站定在Ryuju的面前。哇，他好像比我高了呢，Yuzuru心里想。

        “Yuzuru kun... ...”还没等Ryuju说完，Yuzuru就接过了话，“我好想你啊，我们都有近一年没见过面了呢。”

        “你为什么会想我？”Ryuju对Yuzuru的热情有些应接不暇。

        “因为已经习惯比赛时看到你了啊，你一不在，心里就有种奇怪的感觉啊。”

        ”啊，这样啊。“Ryuju勉强地笑了笑。

        “Ryuju chan有没有想我？”Yuzuru自顾自地问了下去。

        “哦，有吧。”Ryuju的确有想起过这个比自己大一岁，曾经留着蘑菇头的少年，但是自己想起Yuzuru的想起好像和Yuzuru说的那种想起并不是一种啊。Ryuju想起Yuzuru时，想到的更多是——Hanyu senshu这些年进步好大啊，Hanyu senshu选手去了成年组啊，这类完全和自己没有太多关系的事情。而Yuzuru说的那种想起，更像是——想念和习惯了自己的存在？Ryuju摇了摇头，他只是习惯有个对手吧，他只是还没有在成年组找到一个适合自己水平的对手而已，才会想到曾经和自己竞争的日子吧。

        等Ryuju结束了自己的思考，Yuzuru已经拉起了他的胳膊，把他从门边又带回了更衣室里面，边走还边说着，“就知道你也会想我的啊。等我换一下衣服，我们一起出去，我有好多话想和你讲呢，Ryuju chan，等练习结束之后我们一起待会吧。”

        “可是，我们以前也没有讲过很多话呀。Yuzuru kun想对我说什么呢？”Yuzuru换衣服时，Ryuju就站在他的身后，看到面前比自己大一岁的少年脱下上衣换上训练T恤时，Ryuju感到自己的脸有点发热。

        “都是因为以前没有珍惜可以见面的日子，现在才会有这么多话要说啊！”Yuzuru关上柜子，转身抛给Ryuju一个大大的笑容，两只眼睛眯成了一道缝，尾部高高地挑了起来，好像在证明着它们的主人有多么开心。

        “珍惜，哦。”Ryuju还是不太能体会此时Yuzuru心里的快乐。


	3. 无意间造成的“欲擒故纵”

（最右的Ryuju为Yuzuru整理衣领 一副贤妻良母样 Yuzuru却只顾和前辈打情骂俏）

 

 

10/11赛季的全日，Yuzuru拿到了第四名，Ryuju则是第十三名。Yuzuru将会代表日本参加四大洲锦标赛，Ryuju却无缘青少年锦标赛。

“Ryuju chan，今天我和姐姐看了一个电影，叫做《罗密欧与茱丽叶》... ...不是不是，不是什么古典的，我才不喜欢古典的呢，是一个现代版的... ...”

“Ryu chan，我今天练习的时候做成了两次quad salchow。”

“Ryu chan，今天我吃了奶奶做的煎饺，这是我最喜欢吃的东西之一了，虽然我并不怎么喜欢吃东西，但是一想到这个就会有食欲。以后你如果到仙台来看我就能尝到了，或者我去名古屋看你，给你带一点。”

“Ryu，明天就是新年了，新的一年我们都要好好努力... ...”

Ryuju其实有点后悔在那次全日遇到Yuzuru时，把自己的号码给了Yuzuru。因为在那之后，他每天晚上都会准时收到来自仙台的电话。Ryuju的话不多，在爱说话的Yuzuru面前更是显得安静，所以一直都是Yuzu东长西短说个不停，只有在被问到问题时才勉强回答一些。而话题往往都是围绕花滑和Yuzuru的日常生活，并结束于——

——“Ryu，我要挂掉啦，要赶在谁觉前偷偷玩一会游戏。你也要早点休息啊。”

一日一次的电话粥从10年十二月末一直持续到了11年二月初。

 

二月四日的晚上，Ryuju没有接到Yuzuru的电话。

那天晚上，临近Yuzuru每天来电时间的时候，Ryuju习惯性地坐到了离电话最近的位置上。她的妈妈见状微微一笑，“Yuzu又要来电话了啊，看来你们已经成为很好的朋友了呢。”

Ryuju没说话，有些局促点了点头，“是啊。”他不确定地说。

他的确不是很确定。他不确定现在自己和Yuzuru的关系算不算得上是很好的朋友，也不确定Yuzuru这突然的热情的缘由。他困惑地看了看自己右手边的电话，努了努嘴，不过每天听Yuzuru讲讲滑冰，讲讲自己的事也挺有趣的，Ryuju这样想着。不过，现在已经十点钟了，Yuzuru的电话为什么还没有来呢。他又一次用困惑的目光扫过了右手边的电话，也许是忘记了，不，不会的，每天都做的事怎么会这么轻易就忘记呢，那一定是今天训练得太累了，一回家便倒头睡了吧，Ryuju又想。又等了半个小时之后，Ryuju确定了：今天他不会接到来自仙台的电话了。这恐怕也是他现在唯一一件能确定的有关Yuzuru的事情吧。

“也许是Yuzu今天的训练太累了吧。”Ryuju扭身对妈妈说。可其实，她妈妈什么都没有问。

说完这话，Ryuju也觉得自己有些多此一举，妈妈什么都没说，自己为什么这么急着帮Yuzuru解释呢。

那天晚上，Ryuju躺在自己的小单人床上，想着各种Yuzuru没来电话的原因，直到过了午夜才睡着。而他没想到的是，第二天的晚上，Yuzuru还是没有打来。

第二天的晚上十点钟，Ryuju握着右手握着电话听筒，左手犹豫地徘徊在拨号键上空，他深吸了一口气，然后把左手的食指按了下去。

嘟——

“ Mosimosi，:这么晚打扰真是不好意思。我是日野龙树，请问结弦在吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 才两天没打电话你就忍不住了 日野小哥你太不矜持了  
> 指天发誓牛哥绝对不是故意不打电话玩欲擒故纵的 他没那个情商~~~


	4. 变故

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章及后面一章会有些悲伤。。。

        “Yuzu啊，他不在啊，他昨天就去台湾了。”接起电话的是Yuzuru的爸爸。

        “台湾？啊，四大洲锦标赛啊，哎呀，我都忘记了。您要是和他通电话的话，请转告他，我为他加油，谢谢！”虽然这样说，但Ryuju的心里还是有种失望和生气交织的感觉。

        “好的好的，谢谢。”

 

        就算是要出国比赛，也不能就这样连招呼都不打就离开了吧，自己竟然每晚都在等他的电话。其实在Yuzuru的心里，重要的是打个电话说说话，而不是和Ryuju打个电话说说话吧。Ryuju越想越觉得委屈，大大的眼睛也蒙上了一层水汽。他在眼泪快要溢出来之前起身跑回了自己的卧室。

       

        ------

        Yuzuru躺在酒店的床上，一边听着white legend一边在脑中向想象着要完成的动作。构想练习了五六遍之后，他摘下耳机决定睡觉了。如果我能站上领奖台拿到一枚奖牌就好了，这是这个赛季最后一次机会了。如果Ryuju会在电视前看我的比赛就好了，不不不，不要想Ryuju了。Yuzuru在床上转了个身，把自己的头狠狠地埋进了枕头里。只要想到Ryuju，压力就会变大，就会更急切地想要呈现出完美的表演。训练时，他总会有这样的想象：自己在节目里完成了一个干净漂亮的quad toe，Ryuju总是很平静的眼睛里显现出了钦佩和喜爱的目光。而这样的想象却只是让Yuzuru不停地摔倒。现在比赛临近，他只能每天强迫自己不再去想那个眼睛大大的和自己一样瘦瘦高高的的男孩。

 其实离比赛开始还有十几天的时间，Yuzuru原本也是打算十几号再去台湾的，不过Nanami教练和妈妈都想早些到中国，正能赶上春节的气氛，顺便游玩一下，于是他们四号就到了台湾。由于走得匆忙，Yuzuru没有来得及通知Ryuju，而到了台湾之后，他又进入了一种“一想到Ryuju就无法好好练习，所以比赛及准备比赛期间努力忘记他”的状态，所以在四号之后，Yuzuru再没联系过Ryuju。而Yuzuru也没有想到Ryuju也会为没有自己的消息而烦恼。

 

这次的四大洲比赛上，Yuzuru在长节目里完成了quad toe，而前辈们，不幸地，都在四周跳上落马了。终于，Yuzuru站到了领奖台上，拿到了这个赛季他的唯一一枚奖牌。成年组果然厉害呢，这个赛季只拿到了一个银牌啊，我一定要多加练习，Yuzuru想，好像Ryu这个赛季在青年组也不是很理想呢，像我一样没能进大奖赛总决赛，日本的青年组也只是第三名。不过，现在我拿到了四大洲的银牌，Ryuju也会为我高兴吧，终于比完赛了，真是迫不及待地想要听到Ryuju的声音，站上领奖台前，Yuzuru一边为自己的第一块成年组奖牌开心着一边想着这些激动地跳来跳去，引来Daisuke和Abbott的一阵笑声——真是年轻呢。

 

当天晚上回到酒店，Yuzuru就拿起了电话拨通了Ryuju家的号码。

 

“Ryu，Yuzu的电话。”Ryuju的妈妈推开了Ryuju卧室的门。Ryuju从桌上的作业中抬起了头，他愣了一会，然后向他妈妈请求说：“妈妈，我不想接他的电话，你能不能告诉他我不在家或者是我已经睡了很久了？”

 

听了儿子的话，妈妈也愣了一会，Yuzuru的确有半个多月没有打来电话了，再加上儿子现在的反应，所以，他们两个是吵架了吗？

 

“真的不要和Yuzu聊聊吗？”

 

摇头。

 

在这样的状况持续了一个星期之后，Yuzuru才意识到Ryuju只是不想接自己的电话，根本不是睡下了或者不在家。应该是被自己烦到了，讨厌自己了吧，每天都被迫接电话听自己说滑冰说学校里和家里的事情真的很无聊吧，自己在台湾没有去打扰他的日子，他应该很开心吧。Yuzuru都开始觉得自己很烦人了，他也不再给Ryuju去电话了。

 

他还是每天上午去上学，下午去冰场。最近几天Nanami教练问起自己新赛季想要音乐类型，他说长节目滑罗密欧与茱丽叶吧，去年年末他看了那个电影吗，很有感触呢，爱情真是件悲伤的事啊。于是，长节目的音乐就这样定下了。至于短节目，他从教练给的几个曲子里选了一首升d小调练习曲，因为教练说这首曲子还有一个名字，叫做“悲怆”。Yuzuru认为，这个名字真是和自己现在的心情相配的不得了。

 

所以最近，Yuzuru都在和Nanami教练完善着节目的编排，这次他在短节目里也加入了quad toe，而且计划是要放在连跳里的。

 

三月十一日，Yuzuru像往常一样来到了冰场，换上冰鞋后和小孩子们打闹了一会——还为一个小姑娘盘上了头发——就去做热身了。然后，他做了几个Axel和五种三周跳，就又开始了四周跳的练习。可是没过多久，他就不得不终止了。

 

 

“Ryu，快出来！”Ryuju在感到了晃动之后就被妈妈拉出了房子。

 

“好像不是很严重。”“嗯，一会就好了吧。”街上占满了和他们一样匆忙从房子里逃出来的人，有人在聊天，有人在掏手机，想看看地震的消息，想知道什么时候才能回到屋里。

 

“宫城县有大地震啊。”拿着手机的人叫了起来，“有9级！”

 

“发出了海啸警报，会有6米！”

 

刚刚在聊天的人们安静了下来，尽管名古屋的震感并不强烈，但大家还是多多少少有些害怕，9级的地震，恐怕在场的每个人都没有经历过吧。

 

“我妹妹在横滨！”旁边有人喊道。

 

Yuzuru在仙台，Ryuju觉得自己已经被恐惧填满了。


	5. 忧虑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙树开窍了？  
> 　　不知为何把龙叔小哥写得如此人妻 短更一下下 糙及短 都不够牙缝

仙台的水电供应和对外联络的渠道已经几乎毁掉了，Ryuju能做的只有不安地看着新闻中的报道。地震发生时应该是Yuzuru的训练时间，想到这，Ryuju心里又紧了几分。他应该不会有事的吧，Ryuju没底气地在心里问自己。

 

叮铃铃~~~

 

叮铃铃~~~

 

电话铃声惊醒了沉思中的少年，Ryuju被吓到一样直起了蜷缩的背，迅速蹭到了电话旁边。而少年的妈妈也是一脸担心地把视线移到了电话和自己的儿子所在的地方。只不过，妈妈担心的内容和Ryuju不太一样。

 

在儿子停止和Yuzuru联系的那段时间里，每天晚上Ryuju都是魂不守舍的，在全家一起娱乐的时候总是陷进自己的世界里，而那个世界，很明显，是孤单又伤感的。而在地震之后，那个世界变成了忧虑、紧张、担心和悔恨。不过这些都不是最重要的，最重要的是，这种感情并不像是两个朋友之间的，更像是。Ryuju的妈妈不敢也不想继续想下去了，她把满带担心的视线从儿子的身上移开了几秒钟，然后又带着另一种担心望了回去。此时Ryuju正好挂断了电话，带着已经许久不见的笑容回过了头。

 

“教练说，Yuzu还有他的家人都平安呢。”

 

妈妈回给儿子一个微笑，这微笑更像是试图在安慰和说服自己，而不是完全为Yuzuru的平安而开心。

 

“不过，看新闻里的情况，这些日子应该很艰难吧。余震、避难所、食物、水什么的，现在天气这么冷。还有，Yuzu那么挑食，不爱吃东西。”

 

看着儿子越说越伤心，眼泪都要出来的样子，妈妈吸了口气，“Ryu，你很担心他，并且会为这些事烦心心疼到这样吗？”

 

妈妈的话让Ryuju一下子戒备了起来，不只戒备自己的母亲，也戒备起了自己的感情。是啊，除了担心，为什么还会有这样的心疼呢。这些天除了除了妈妈所说的担心和心疼，有时还会冒出悔恨的感情，Ryuju总是会想“我应该去接电话的”、“我每天在担心他，可他恐怕已经不记得我了吧”“是我先拒绝接电话的，所以是我的错”“可是是他先没有打电话，我才会生气的啊”“不过，我们好像也并没有规定每天都要打电话吧”“那，一直是我自作多情了，以为自己对他很重要？”

 

Ryuju的心情又变得坏极了。

 


	6. 心意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011年的 Nagoya Figureskating Festival 慈善演出  
> Yuzu和Ryu终于又可以在一起一些日子啦
> 
> 另 某位的家长想要验货啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿 又是不够牙缝的短更

      “Yuzu! ”这次还是在更衣室，只不过更主动的人是Ryuju。他一只脚刚刚穿好冰鞋，另一只穿着长袜，但Ryuju就这样一瘸一拐地走到了刚进门的少年身旁。然后，他不着声色地小小地吸了一口气，用自己的左手牵住了Yuzuru的右手。Yuzuru吃了一惊，抬头望着站在自己右边的少年。

        Ryuju傻笑了一下，说道：“我是想这样传递给你一些力量，嘿嘿，你应该会需要的的吧。”说完，他就有些慌张地又把手松开，自己走回到了柜子前，背对着Yuzuru坐下，继续给另一只脚穿冰鞋。而Yuzuru看到的景象是——一个少年红着耳朵，右脚穿着冰鞋，左脚只穿着袜子，像是逃跑似的趔趔趄趄地溜掉了。

        之后的时间就都是在冰场上度过的了，Yuzuru在练习时是十分认真的，Ryuju并没有去打扰他。排演完自己的节目之后，Ryuju就去换下了衣服，然后回到冰场的观众座位上坐下，看着那个不知为何总是会牵动自己情绪的人。

        而Yuzuru则一直沉浸在滑行之中，他在滑冰时总是完全融入到音乐和表演还有要表达的情感之中，而此时的Yuzuru心中想的都是仙台、家人、朋友，刚刚在更衣室里的像是心动的小儿女感觉早已被他抛在了脑后。排演完自己的节目后，Yuzuru继续留在冰场上，刀刃和冰面摩擦的声音让他舍不得离去，与此同时，这声音又不停地把地震时印在他头脑里画面勾到Yuzuru的眼前。Yuzuru加快了滑行的速度，几个压步之后，就跳到了空中——啪——摔倒的疼痛他早已适应了，但是摔倒在3A上让他的心情更差了几分。

        “Yuzu!可以了，已经三个小时了，你的身体会受不了的。”Nanami教练招手想把自己的弟子身到身边。Yuzuru撅了撅嘴，回身摇了摇头，“再练一会吧，已经好几天没有滑过冰了呢。”Nanami教练也摇了摇头，“Yuzu，已经三个小时了，再下去，你明天会没力气好好表演了。”  Yuzuru还想固执的坚持，但当他看到从观众席上跑下来站到Nanami教练身旁的Ryuju时，他又犹豫了。Ryuju是第一组训练的吧，现在第三组的训练都已经结束了。他原来一直都在这啊，在等我吗？

        Yuzuru苦笑了一下，滑倒了教练和Ryuju面前，俯身摸了摸冰面。“谢谢你，”他在心里说，“但我更想念仙台的。”

 

        Ryuju一路跟随着Yuzuru进了更衣室，走路时不自然地摆着双臂，脸上也透着些紧张。

        “Yuzu，你愿意去我家吃完饭吗？”Ryuju最终还是问出了自己的问题，只是提问时，他一直没敢看Yuzuru的脸。

        “今天吗？”Yuzuru疑惑Ryuju竟然问出了这样的问题。

        “是的。”Ryuju点了点头，点头时还偷偷地瞄了Yuzuru一眼。

        “这么突然，不会打扰你家吗？”Yuzuru继续用将信将疑的语气回答着。

        “啊，不会的。其实，是我妈妈提出来的，她说很想请你到我家坐一坐。今天早上，我对她说你今天就要到名古屋了呢，然后，他就这样说了，我也不知道... ...”Ryuju越说声音越小，因为他边说边想着——“说了这么多解释的话真是尴尬。”

        “啊，那既然是这样，我去和我妈妈讲一下吧。”Yuzuru还是不太明白为什么Ryuju的妈妈会坚持让自己在今晚去做客，也许是她把自己当作了Ryuju的好朋友，所以要略尽地主之谊吧。

        “对了，妈妈希望你的妈妈也能一起。”

 

        

 


	7. 心意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011年的 Nagoya Figureskating Festival 慈善演出  
> Yuzu和Ryu终于又可以在一起一些日子啦
> 
> 另 某位的家长想要验货啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿 又是不够牙缝的短更

      “Yuzu! ”这次还是在更衣室，只不过更主动的人是Ryuju。他一只脚刚刚穿好冰鞋，另一只穿着长袜，但Ryuju就这样一瘸一拐地走到了刚进门的少年身旁。然后，他不着声色地小小地吸了一口气，用自己的左手牵住了Yuzuru的右手。Yuzuru吃了一惊，抬头望着站在自己右边的少年。

        Ryuju傻笑了一下，说道：“我是想这样传递给你一些力量，嘿嘿，你应该会需要的的吧。”说完，他就有些慌张地又把手松开，自己走回到了柜子前，背对着Yuzuru坐下，继续给另一只脚穿冰鞋。而Yuzuru看到的景象是——一个少年红着耳朵，右脚穿着冰鞋，左脚只穿着袜子，像是逃跑似的趔趔趄趄地溜掉了。

        之后的时间就都是在冰场上度过的了，Yuzuru在练习时是十分认真的，Ryuju并没有去打扰他。排演完自己的节目之后，Ryuju就去换下了衣服，然后回到冰场的观众座位上坐下，看着那个不知为何总是会牵动自己情绪的人。

        而Yuzuru则一直沉浸在滑行之中，他在滑冰时总是完全融入到音乐和表演还有要表达的情感之中，而此时的Yuzuru心中想的都是仙台、家人、朋友，刚刚在更衣室里的像是心动的小儿女感觉早已被他抛在了脑后。排演完自己的节目后，Yuzuru继续留在冰场上，刀刃和冰面摩擦的声音让他舍不得离去，与此同时，这声音又不停地把地震时印在他头脑里画面勾到Yuzuru的眼前。Yuzuru加快了滑行的速度，几个压步之后，就跳到了空中——啪——摔倒的疼痛他早已适应了，但是摔倒在3A上让他的心情更差了几分。

        “Yuzu!可以了，已经三个小时了，你的身体会受不了的。”Nanami教练招手想把自己的弟子身到身边。Yuzuru撅了撅嘴，回身摇了摇头，“再练一会吧，已经好几天没有滑过冰了呢。”Nanami教练也摇了摇头，“Yuzu，已经三个小时了，再下去，你明天会没力气好好表演了。”  Yuzuru还想固执的坚持，但当他看到从观众席上跑下来站到Nanami教练身旁的Ryuju时，他又犹豫了。Ryuju是第一组训练的吧，现在第三组的训练都已经结束了。他原来一直都在这啊，在等我吗？

        Yuzuru苦笑了一下，滑倒了教练和Ryuju面前，俯身摸了摸冰面。“谢谢你，”他在心里说，“但我更想念仙台的。”

 

        Ryuju一路跟随着Yuzuru进了更衣室，走路时不自然地摆着双臂，脸上也透着些紧张。

        “Yuzu，你愿意去我家吃完饭吗？”Ryuju最终还是问出了自己的问题，只是提问时，他一直没敢看Yuzuru的脸。

        “今天吗？”Yuzuru疑惑Ryuju竟然问出了这样的问题。

        “是的。”Ryuju点了点头，点头时还偷偷地瞄了Yuzuru一眼。

        “这么突然，不会打扰你家吗？”Yuzuru继续用将信将疑的语气回答着。

        “啊，不会的。其实，是我妈妈提出来的，她说很想请你到我家坐一坐。今天早上，我对她说你今天就要到名古屋了呢，然后，他就这样说了，我也不知道... ...”Ryuju越说声音越小，因为他边说边想着——“说了这么多解释的话真是尴尬。”

        “啊，那既然是这样，我去和我妈妈讲一下吧。”Yuzuru还是不太明白为什么Ryuju的妈妈会坚持让自己在今晚去做客，也许是她把自己当作了Ryuju的好朋友，所以要略尽地主之谊吧。

        “对了，妈妈希望你的妈妈也能一起。”

 

        

 


	8. 初吻

在日野家吃过饭后，龙树就拉着结弦进了自己的房间，而两个妈妈就在客厅沙发上聊了起来。

  
        龙树的妈妈看着结弦的妈妈不知如何开口，她尴尬地笑了笑。由美也感到气氛有些微妙，简单思考了一下之后，她先开了口，“谢谢招待，饭菜真的很不错呢，结弦一向不爱吃东西，但今天晚上也吃了不少，我要好好向你请教请教厨艺呢。”

  
        “还好还好，龙树有跟我说过结弦爱吃的菜呢，我就准备了一些。”龙树的妈妈顿了顿，转头看向儿子紧闭的房门，“他们真的是很要好呢。”

  
        听到这话，由美心里紧了一下，她其实知道自己的儿子的性取向，也知道结弦现在算是在追求龙树。而龙树妈妈的话和眼神，让由美认为，她也看出了一些。由美有些担心了，不知道龙树的妈妈对于这种事情是怎么想的呢。

  
        “对啊，这些日子有龙树陪在结弦身边，让他安心了许多呢。多亏了大家的帮助结弦才能好练习啊。对了，请问名古屋有什么不错的纺织店呢？说起滑冰，我也该为结弦准备新节目的服装了呢。唉，我自己的材料们都毁掉了啊。”

  
        “啊，家里的情况还好吗？纺织店我还是知道几家不错的店的，不如明天我带你去吧。结弦的服装都是你亲手做的吗？” 龙树妈妈顺着由美的话题说了下去。

  
        “他的服装是Weir选手设计，我来做的。这次短节目的服装设计地真是很漂亮呢，我已经迫不及待地要把它变为成品让结弦穿上了呢。”知道自己的儿子的性取向，也知道结弦现在算是在追求龙树。而龙树妈妈的话和眼神，让由美认为，她也看出了一些。由美有些担心了，不知道龙树的妈妈对于这种事情是怎么想的呢。

  
        “对啊，这些日子有龙树陪在结弦身边，让他安心了许多呢。多亏了大家的帮助结弦才能好练习啊。对了，请问名古屋有什么不错的纺织店呢？说起滑冰，我也该为结弦准备新节目的服装了呢。唉，我自己的材料们都毁掉了啊。”

  
        “啊，家里的情况还好吗？纺织店我还是知道几家不错的店的，不如明天我带你去吧。结弦的服装都是你亲手做的吗？” 龙树妈妈顺着由美的话题说了下去。

  
        “他的服装是Weir选手设计，我来做的。这次短节目的服装设计地真是很漂亮呢，我已经迫不及待地要把它变为成品让结弦穿上了呢。”

       而不只由美，龙树妈妈也在想办法把谈话向某个方向引导，“Weir选手品味很好啊，听说Gay最擅长这些服装设计之类的工作了。”

  
     "是呀,是呀。"由美这样回答着，却说不下去了。于是两个妈妈看着对方尴尬地笑了起来。  
  
  
\---------------  
  


 

“你不喜欢泡菜？”

 

“不喜欢。”

 

“腌黄瓜呢？”

 

“不喜欢。”

 

“好可惜，我最喜欢腌黄瓜了。”

 

而这边，龙树的卧室里，谈话还停留在傻白的阶段。如果大人们都无法启齿这件事，对于小孩子就更难了吧。不过龙树还在进行着尝试，而尝试的出发点竟和由美大人的一样。（对不起囧妮，总是让你躺枪。）

 

“我觉得你的衣服很漂亮。”龙树说。

 

“诶？什么衣服？”结弦低头看了看自己的帽衫和运动裤。

 

“我是说，Weir选手为你设计的比赛服装。”龙树笑了起来，“你现在的打扮可没多漂亮。”

 

听到最后一句，结弦努了努嘴。

 

“所以，你不讨厌Gay的吧？”龙树继续说，不过音量小了好多，还低下了头，坐在他身边的结弦勉强才能听到这句话。

 

屋子被沉默填满了。

 

一分钟后，龙树听到一个声音从自己的右边响起，“我喜欢你。”

 

在龙树在因这句话而惊讶地大脑停转的当口，他就感到肩膀被人抓住，上半身被扳向了另一个方向，然后唇上一片湿润和温暖。 结弦把嘴唇贴在了龙树的唇上，但也只是贴在了上面，还未满17岁的少年并不知道接吻除了把嘴唇对着嘴唇碰一碰之外还有什么。于是，两个人就这样僵持着，谁也没有进一步的动作，谁也没有退缩，时间也不知过去了多久。直到龙树的卧室门被门外的妈妈们敲响——

    ——“结弦，我们要回酒店了。” 

 

    听到妈妈的声音，结弦马上放开了捏着龙树肩膀的手，头也退了回来。而他对面的少年，还是一副呆呆的样子。

  
    “明明是我想向他告白的，没想到竟然被他抢了先，没想到他也喜欢我！”龙树的脑袋里反反复复地飘过的都是这句话。

  
    “龙树，我走了。”结弦怯怯地说道，结弦不清楚龙树这样的现在的表情背后藏着的究竟是什么样的感情，喜欢自己？还是不喜欢自己？说完这句告别的话后，结弦从床上站了起来，正要迈开步子时，手却被人给抓住了。

  
    “结弦，我，也是喜欢你的。”

  
    结弦转身，看着身后害羞的低下头的少年，笑了起来。听到这微微的笑声，龙树便抬起了头，也回给结弦一个微笑。

  
    “那，明天冰场见。我走了。”

    第二天一早，名古屋的冰场上，两个少年互相追逐着。此时时间还早，冰场上只有他们两个。结弦遍大胆地拉过了龙树的手，扯下了自己的手套，又把龙树的手套也扯了下来，然后把自己的手套给自己的小男朋友戴上，“看，就像换戒指一样。”结弦说。龙树笑了笑，没有语言上的回答，而是把自己的也戴在了结弦的手上。

 

\----------------------------------

 

“你一直陪着我，真好。”这是结弦奔赴下一个商演，要与龙树分别时说的话。他把自己的头埋在龙树的怀里，“地震之后，我每天都会梦到当时的场景，冰面扭曲着裂开了，世界都颠倒了，我每晚都从这样的梦里惊醒。可是自从来到名古屋，又一次看到你，就再也没有这样的梦了。”

  
    龙树没有答话，只是温柔地用手抚着怀中人的头，眼里不觉地湿润了起来。

  
    “我还想亲亲。”结弦的声音从龙树怀里传出来，这话让龙树的脸又红又热。

  
    “嗯。”龙树小声地表示了同意，然后结弦的头就从自己的怀里抬了起来，越抬越高，直到和自己平视。龙树的心嘭嘭地跳了起来，他闭上了眼睛等着结弦的吻。结弦看着面前那双大大的眼睛一点点变小，直至完全闭上，而眼睫毛却在颤抖着，像是在忐忑地等待着自己。结弦被龙树可爱的样子弄得心里也无法平静了，于是他也闭上了眼睛，把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。不过这次，除了四片嘴唇的相接还多了些别的。结弦伸出了舌头轻轻地带着些紧张地摩擦着龙树的下唇，又试探性地往前伸了伸，然后他就感到龙树的双唇慢慢地为自己开启了。结弦的舌尖深入到了龙树的双唇之间，轻轻地触碰到了牙齿，然后便感觉到了彼此的颤抖。正当结弦要更深一步时，龙树抵在自己身前的手却用力向外推了推，被推的人有些不甘愿的放弃了自己的攻城略地。

  
    龙树在把结弦推开后伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，然后抬起了绯红的面颊对结弦说，“你要迟到了吧，快走吧。”

  
    看着自己男朋友红红的脸，结弦也没有继续要求什么，只是回答说，“那，下次。”

 

 


End file.
